The technique of encapsulating optical-electric chip in so-called TO-cans (TO/Transistor Outline) provides obvious advantages with respect to maintaining stable positioning of, for instance, an optical fibre relative to an optical-electric chip in environments of changing temperatures. In present day technology, lenses are often used to maintain an acceptable coupling between fibres and chip, which renders the cost involved unacceptable in the case of certain applications. TO-cans/encapsulations may include a receptacle that can be detached from the can, although this optical element interface has often been produced in an unnecessarily expensive manner with regard to the choice of material and design. When TO-cans have been mounted on a printed circuit board, their component leads have normally been bent down towards the board, which may have a negative affect on the transmission properties at high frequencies in some contexts. There is also a risk of the formation of microcracks in the glass transit that embrace the component leads in the mounting base of the TO-can. Little account is often paid to the fact that transmission at high frequencies can be improved when the transmission conductor has conductors with 0-potential on two sides.